Etapas del amor
by Ambrosette
Summary: No le quiero, no le quiero, no le quiero. Espero que algún día sea verdad. BoothBrennan
1. Primera Etapa: Negación

**Etapas del amor.**

Ayer tuve una idea, tarde en la noche. Aquí esta editado y listo para ser leído. Disfruten.

**Disclamer: NO poseo nada, sólo las ideas. TODO lo demás, es de multimillonarios que poseen los derechos de autor.**

_Etapas del amor, y del luto._

_a. __**Negación**__: La persona no asimila lo que está sucediendo y no lo cree. _

No le quiero, no le quiero, no le quiero.

Es mi mantra, mi lema, mi frase del día. No importa como le llamen, es la única parte de racionalidad que me queda desde que entró a mi vida, tres años atrás.

No lo quiero, me repito, porque quererlo es muy complicado. Quererlo implicaría alguna vez dejar de quererlo, y ese es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesta a correr. Estimarlo, quizá quererlo como el amigo que es, pero en verdad, _quererlo_, me digo una y otra vez, es muy complicado, es mejor no quererlo.

Hay veces que es más difícil recordarlo. Como las veces que vamos al 'Diner', y él insiste, con su sonrisa, que coma pie. O cuando, y su cara está tan cerca de la mía, que debo repetirme cien veces que no le quiero, y que no le quiero besar.

En verdad, creo que si lo repito los suficiente, algún día no sentiré ese ridículo cosquilleo en el estómago, y mis piernas no se debilitarán cuando me mire directo a los ojos, y pueda, metafóricamente, leerme. Algún día no sentiré nada, pero ese día no es hoy.

Hoy, Booth y yo estamos en el laboratorio, comiendo comida tailandesa, y poniéndonos al día con el papeleo del caso. De vez en cuando, él me mira y me sonríe, y yo no puedo evitar sonreírle también, todas las 64 veces en la última hora y media.

No le quiero, no le quiero, no le quiero.

Me gusta la manera en la que se rasca la cabeza, de vez en cuando, en sus momentos de máxima concentración. También me gusta la manera, en sus momentos de máxima concentración. También me gusta la manera en que puede entenderme, y la facilidad con la que me hace reír.

Me gustan cosas de él, pero _él _no me gusta. Es muy complicado, y es más fácil separados. Estoy bien así, pretendiendo que no me duele cuando sale con alguien, e ignorándole dolor de sus ojos cuando yo salgo con alguien.

Desde los quince años, cuando mis padres se fueron, y mi hermano también, he aprendido a ocultar los sentimientos, y a nunca acercarse mucho a nadie. Siempre se van, no siempre vuelven, y la sensación de dolor queda. Es más fácil no quererlo, me repito una y otra vez, pero sonrío cuando me mira, y él me devuelve la sonrisa.

No lo quiero, no puedo quererlo. Es complicado, difícil. Es peligroso. Por el trabajo, y por los sentimientos. No puedo quererlo, y es verdad. Hay mucho en juego: nuestro trabajo (tanto separados como compañeros), nuestra amistad, e incluso nuestras vidas. Tengo todos los argumentos racionales que necesito, y eso debería ser suficiente.

Podríamos tener un final feliz, como Angela y Hodgins, pero no lo tendremos, porque nunca seremos pareja. Hay más posibilidades de terminar una relación que de continuarlo, y aún así, la tasa de divorcio es bastante alta.

Nada puede pasar, es la otra frase que repito, casi con la misma insistencia. Debo recordar la realidad.

Endorfinas, conservación de la especie humana. Racionalicemos el amor. Es más fácil para vitarlo, y también ayuda a superarlo, o por lo menos, es lo que creo. El amor es hormonal, no divino. Hay una razón para todo, y no te puedes dejar llevar por tus sentimientos.

Booth me vuelve a mirar, y yo vuelvo a sonreír. Hoy es el día en que esto se acaba, porque no hay lógica, no es racional y no es bueno. No pude funcionar, y es mejor no arriesgar todo lo que tenemos por un sueño infantil. No lo quiero, repito. No hay sueño porque nunca le quise y nunca le querré.

"¿Qué pasa?," me pregunta, y yo le miro confundida. "Tienes esa cara que dice 'tengo un problema'. Te conozco, dime que pasa."

Es, al mismo tiempo, lindo e intranquilizante el hecho que lo sepa por mi expresión facial. Lindo, porque significa que me conoce, que se preocupa. Intranquilizante, porque quizá el me quiera tamb... no lo quiero. No puedo quererlo.

"¿Bones?," pregunta nuevamente cuando no le respondo. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada en especial, Tengo que tomar una decisión, y estoy analizando todos los argumentos para llegar a una conclusión racional," contesto. Y aunque no miento, no digo la verdad, porque no hay decisión que tomar. Sencillamente, no le puedo querer.

"Hay más cosas en el cielo y en la tierra, Bones, que las que sospecha tu filosofía," dice, y yo me sorprendo.

"Acabas de citar a Shakespeare."

"Soy más inteligente que un niño de quinto grado," responde, y yo recuerdo lo primera vez que dijo lo mismo.

Es algo más que me gusta de él, su capacidad de sorprenderme en cualquier momento.

"Lo sé," respondo vagamente, y vuelvo a mi trabajo. Otra vez, el confortable silencio cae, interrumpido sólo por el ocasional sonido que producimos al comer. El silencio me hace regresar a mis pensamientos.

Cam y Booth terminaron, no mal, pero aún así era vergonzoso. Para ellos y para los demás. Booth y yo peleamos, y el resultado de una relación fallida podría también ser perjudicial para el equipo. Quererlo, tenerlo y dejarlo significa menos dolor que nunca quererlo y nunca tenerlo.

"En verdad, Bones. Si hay algo que te molesta, puedes contarme."

"Necesito analizarlo todo, porque quizá halla más en el cielo y en la tierra, pero destruir mi filosofía, _es _destruir _mi _cielo y _mi_ tierra. No todas las decisiones pueden ser tomadas a la ligera. Algunas cambian tu vida."

"No te vas a casar, ¿o sí?," pregunta, y nuevamente tengo que recordar que no lo quiero al ver su expresión de dolor.

"No. No me voy a casar."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es esa decisión tan importante?"

También me gusta la manera en que se preocupa por mi e intenta mantenerme a salvo. Incluso creo que es algo tierno la manera en que cree que soy su propiedad, y quizá mantenerme a salvo sea nada menos que un trabajo.

"No es necesario que me contestes, Bones. Tengo telepatía, puedo leer tus pensamientos."

"Es científicamen..."

"¡Bones!," interrumpe. "Fue un sarcasmo."

"Claro. Por supuesto. Lo sabía," contesto algo avergonzada.

"Lo que tú digas, Bones. Pero en verdad, no puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas."

"No es necesario que me ayudes, Booth."

"Sólo quiero que sepas que..."

"... si necesito hablar con alguien, estás disponible. Lo sé."

"¿Cómo sabías que iba a decir eso?"

"Es lo que siempre dices," contesto vagamente.

También me gusta la manera en la que es impredecible, pero hay momentos en los que sé que va a decir, como ahora. Booth siempre ofrece su apoyo incondicional, poniendo de lado todo lo demás.

Trabajo, amistad, término, dolor, endorfinas, conservación de la especie humana, nuestras vidas. No son necesarios más argumentos, pues no hay nada más que decir.

No le quiero, no le quiero, no le quiero

No le puedo querer. No le puedo querer. No le puedo querer.

"Bones," susurra sonriendo, y su cara está tan cerca de la mía, que puedo escuchar su respiración y el latido de su corazón, y debo volver a recordar:

No le quiero, no le quiero, no le quiero...

"Booth," respondo. Mismo tono, misma sonrisa. A tres centímetros de su boca.

"¿Estás segura que estás bien?," pregunta mirando mis labios, lo que me hace sentir un cosquilleo en mi estómago. Bruscamente, me alejo.

"Totalmente segura, Booth."

Quizá haya mucho que ganar, pero lo que tengo es muy valioso para perder. Ignoro la mirada de dolor de Booth, y recuerdo por última vez en la noche:

" _Es muy complicado. No le quiero. No puedo quererle."_

Espero que algún día sea verdad.

**No estoy segura si haré o no una continuación. Pero debo admitir, esta historia es una de las mejores que he hecho en mi vida. Dejen reviews, por favor. Y dejen ideas. Reviews con ideas es lo ideal. **


	2. Booth

**Me disculpo por la demora. Este es una especie de drabble, para poner sobre Booth. MUY corto. Disfruten.**

Booth la miraba.

Tan perfecta, tan inteligente. Todo lo que hacía era perfecto. Cada paso y cada decisión, seguía la lógica que la caracterizaba, y la amaba por eso, aunque doliera.

Porque dolía que sus sueños de besarla seguían siendo un sueño. Aunque si Bones no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, no sería Bones.

Todo lo que podía era mirar, soñar y rogar.

Mirar su perfecta silueta, su mirada y esos labios tan fáciles de besar que no le pertenecían, y que probablemente jamás sentiría fuera de sus sueños.

Y rogar, como siempre que estaba en el borde del abismo. Soñar para que algún día el dolor desapareciera.

_Booth & Bones._

Sonaba perfecto, casi como un sueño.

Por era un sueño.

Por ahora. 

**Les dije. MUY corto. Información general:**

**El próximo capítulo debería estar listo para el 15. Diferentes puntos de vista, más dinámico y menos centrado en Brennan que el primer capítulo.**

**Estoy en periodo de pruebas finales en mi escuela/ colegio/ instituto. Voy a intentar actualizar de acuerdo a mi "calendario".**

**Cambié el nombre. Ambrosette es latín y significa eterno y/o inmortal.**

**Esto es todo. Sigo con bloqueo de escritor, pero estoy intentando superarlo. **

**Dejen reviews!!!**

**¿Sí? **


	3. Segunda Etapa: Negociación

Etapas del amor

Disclamer: Si el show fuera mío, esto pasaría en la televisión, y no tendría que estar inventando cosas.

Etapas del amor, y del luto

_b. __**Negociación: **__La persona trata de mitigar el sentimiento inconscientemente ocupándose de cosas._

Temperance Brennan era una adulta. Y no sólo una adulta, sino una destacada antropóloga forense. El tipo de persona que no se puede preocupar por nada más que cosas importantes. Las trivialidades de la vida no merecían un segundo de su tiempo.

Siempre fue así, hasta que conoció a Seeley Booth. Parecía que tomar café luego de los casos era casi tan importante como los casos, y todos los pequeños detalles eran tan importantes como la vida misma. Por un tiempo, en verdad un largo tiempo, Temperance Brennan fue lo que llamaban normal.

Pero ahora, la afamada escritora y antropóloga forense, creadora del fascinante personaje que era Kathy Reich, estaba atrapada entre pilas de papel y la implacable decisión de no ver a Booth más de lo estrictamente necesario. Era, según Angela, 'el tipo de situaciones donde todo el mundo sabe lo que está mal, excepto la invencible Brennan, y el asombrosamente apuesto agente especial'.

Angela estaba exagerando.

O casi, porque el 'asombrosamente apuesto agente especial', sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Y a pesar del aparente conocimiento general de que Brennan huye cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, Booth sabía lo que realmente pasaba: la Dra. Brennan no huye, se distrae.

Porque no sabe realmente como enfrentarse con algunas situaciones. Temperance Brennan está sin estar, apagando la esperanza tan lentamente que casi no se siente, porque el dolor es tan sutil que es imperceptible. Porque en el final, y aunque duela, después de tantos golpes no se necesita anestesia.

Booth prefería llamarlo 'el tipo de situaciones donde el sacrificado agente especial del FBI sufre porque la Dra. 'Cerebrito' no quiere admitir lo que realmente pasa'. Una vez más, estaban exagerando.

O casi.

Volvemos a hablar/ escribir/ leer sobre la doctora, quien se distraía para no admitir la verdad. O en otras palabras, trabajaba para no tener tiempo de pensar en nada más.

Papeleo era lo que más hacía. Y tomaba descansos adelantando capítulos de su libro. Cada tres horas iba al baño, cada 6 horas subía a la cafetería para comer algo. Dormía cada 23 horas, por 5 horas, e iba a su casa cada dos días. Pero no había tiempo para Booth.

Lo había visto por última vez hace 2 horas, cuando había llegado con café, para sacarla de su encierro en la oficina. Ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada, y sólo le dirigió un para de palabras. Booth salió sonriendo de la oficina. Nadie le preguntó por qué, a pesar de su implacable sonrisa, la felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos.

Habían trabajado juntos por última vez hace dos semanas. Eso hacía que la excusa del papeleo fuese bastante inverosímil. Pero aún así, la inteligente doctora encontró una manera de fabricar papeleo, aunque nadie se explicaba cómo. Y la segunda actividad de Brennan, aunque no menos importante, era clasificar los huesos en el limbo, perdidos en el tiempo, y que siendo sinceros, no le importaban a nadie. Pero aún así, Bones era extremadamente eficiente en su trabajo, incluso cuando todos sabían que destruía su vida.

Angela lo llamaba 'el tipo de situaciones donde Brennan se mata a sí misma y arrastra a Booth al suicido'. Y por primera vez, Angela estaba totalmente en lo cierto, aunque estaba exagerando. De todas manera, metafóricamente no podía estar más cerca de la realidad.

Brennan se mataba con trabajo. Eso es una exageración, conocida en el lenguaje de la poesía como una hipérbole. Y en cuanto a Booth suicidándose... la metáfora no era tan clara. Booth podía ahogarse en pena, o dormir eternamente en soledad. Para alguien tan conectado a los sentimientos, siempre estaba la posibilidad latente de sólo, terminar.

Angela, el corazón del equipo, prometida de Hodgins, casada con un desconocido, intuitiva, y generalmente entrometida, pensaba que Booth tenía demasiadas cosas que lo obligaban a vivir. Parker, Bones, su responsabilidad por ambos, y su creencia de que la vida es un regalo divino. Aunque también había la posibilidad real de que nada más importase. Sólo el final.

Este era el tipo de situaciones donde Angela no tenía un nombre.

En estos momentos, ella sólo podía intentar ser comprensiva y dar apoyo. Y por supuesto, rogar con todas sus fuerzas de que nadie hiciese nada estúpido. Angela, como presidenta, fundadora y miembro número uno del fanclub "Booth&Brennan", sabía que siempre, sin importar peleas, acontecimientos o dificultades, ellos siempre encontraban la manera de volver a ser el equipo que siempre habían sido.

Booth y Brennan sabían que eran la debilidad del otro. Cuando Brennan no le hablaba, Booth sentía que estaba en un gran hoyo negro; y la mera posibilidad de la vida sin Booth, espantaba a Brennan. Las cosas no podían seguir así.

"_Las cosas no seguirán así," _pensó Booth al regresar.

Era casi medianoche, y Brennan aún no se había ido. Esta vez, la iba a tener que escuchar. Todos los secretos iban a ser revelados. Al parecer, y si Booth completaba su misión con cuidado, el club de Angela podría ser oficial.

Si Booth tenía suerte, Booth & Brennan podrían ser una realidad, y nunca más un sueño.

He aquí capítulo 2/3 de la historia. Decidí hacer sólo 3 etapas, la siguiente es aceptación! Este es un capítulo de transición, el próximo será más largo, y verá la luz cuando los cerdos vuelen o cuando tenga tiempo, lo que pase primero.

**Dejen reviews!!**

**Si no dejan reviews, me pondré triste.**

**Si me pongo triste, voy a desarrollar depresión clínica y me voy a morir.**

**Si muero, todos mis amigos y parientes se van a poner tristes.**

**Si se ponen tristes, van a desarrollar depresión clínica y morirán.**

**Si se mueren, todos sus amigos y parientes se van a poner tristes.**

**Si se ponen tristes, van a desarrollar depresión clínica y morirán.**

**Y así se expandirá por el mundo, y todos morirán.**

**Si todos mueren, obviamente TÚ morirás.**

**Muestra aprecio por tu vida, y deja un review.**

**Adiós mis queridos lectores.**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
